Bring Me My Love!
by MizCuddlez
Summary: Phoebe wants her loved one back. Chapters 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 are up! Hope you like it! Look for my up and coming! Please R&R!
1. Lonely

"Piper! Prue! Paige! Is anyone home?" Phoebe yelled as she walked through the door.

" Well I guess no answer means…. No people."

Phoebe walked up to her bedroom.

She dumped her bag on the floor next to the door and walked over to the window.

Ever since Cole left she has felt empty.

She knew he was out there.

But where?

She felt so alone

Especially when she went out with her sisters they always had their husbands hanging off them.

Phoebe was the last one out of the 4 with no husband.

"Huhu" Phoebe sighed, "Piper and Leo, Prue and Bane, Paige and Kyle, Me and… My dreams."

Phoebe lit candles around the window, opened the window and satin front of the lit candles.

"Bring me my love." She said closing her eyes and thinking of Cole and she saw him glow.

As the sight of him faded she felt someone brushing her back.

Phoebe smiled.

She turned to see who it was.

As she turned she came face to face with kit.

"Holey Meow Kit!" Phoebe yelled.

Kit flicked her tail and trotted out of Phoebe's room.

Phoebe turned back to the window and blew out the candles. She looked up at the night sky and saw a star.

"Hmm I wonder if that kids story is right?" Phoebe said to herself.

"Star Light. Star Bright. The First Star I See Tonight. I Wish I May I Wish I Might Get This Wish I Wish Tonight. I Wish I Had My Someone Special." Phoebe said to the star while wiping a tear from her eye.

As she crawled into bed she heard the Manor Dorr close and the footsteps of her sisters and the men who followed walk around and go to bed.

Phoebe forgot about the tears that where now streaming down her face.

She started to fall asleep.

This was a place where her loved one had never left.

A place where she could still feel his soft touch.

A place where she could still hear the low growl he made only when she aroused him.

A place where she still felt the warmth of there bodies as if moulded together.

Will I ever find you Cole?" Phoebe said into her pillow.

Phoebe rolled over and started to dream

"Phoebe hurry up your going to be late for your wedding!"

Phoebe awoke in her P.J's in the chair that's in the back of her room.

Piper walked into Phoebe's Room.

"Phoebe! What are you doing? Your getting married in less than an hour and you haven't even got that dress on."

"Holey Moley, Phoebe" Prue walked into the room holding a huge box of make up.

"I think the only thing that is going to solve this problem is a little help from our special friends" Paige said as she opened a clear box that was glowing gold.

As the Clear box opened three fairies came out and looked over Phoebe.

"This may take a little time, but if all six of us work together I think it may work." Said the Fairy dressed in pink.

"Ok so me and the Pink Fairy will do Make Up, Prue you and the Blue fairy do Hair and Paige you and the Purple Fairy Do Dress and accessories." Piper said while pointing out he teams.

"Yes Ma'am." All Three Fairies and the two sisters said.

"Now Phoebe" Piper said turning on her heels and pointing at her, "Sit very still and do everything we tell you."

Phoebe nodded.

"Hey, Can I ask you guys a question?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah Shoot." Said Prue.

"Who am I getting married to?" Phoebe looked at piper who was looking worried.

"Well Duh, who else would you be getting hitched to phoebe?"

"Paige be nice she's really stressed out. Why don't you help her and orb some water here for her?" Piper said.

"Done and Done." Said Paige as she handed Phoebe the Glass of water.

Phoebe sat while her sisters got her ready for her wedding day.

After they where finished Prue stood Back and said "She looks Beautiful."

"Well of course I wouldn't expect anything less of my dearest Phoebe." Said a Voice from behind the crowd.

The crowd of sisters and fairies spill and through the middle came Patty.

"Mum!" Phoebe yelled, "I am so glad you came."

"Phoebe be careful you may rub off the beautiful make up these girls have applied." Patty said with a smile.

"Ok Girls lets let Phoebe have some Quiet time." The Fairy in Pink said.

Everyone left and Phoebe turned to see her self in the mirror.

"They Knew what they where doing I'll give them that" Phoebe said while twisting and turning in front of the mirror.

Then she felt some one hug her from behind.

She turned to find that no one was there.

"What is going on?" phoebe said.

Phoebe woke with a start to find that Piper, Prue and Paige had come to wake her up.

"Oh bummer." Phoebe whispered, and started a pillow fight.


	2. Porridge Any One

"Morning All" Phoebe said while stirring a huge pot.

"Mmm. What smells so yummy Phoebe?" Bane asked while hugging Prue.

"Porridge. I got up early and made you all breakfast." Phoebe said turning the heat down.

"Well your going to need some bowls" Kyle said walking over to where the bowls where.

Kyle brought out the bowls and placed them on the bench.

"Thanks Kyle." Paige smiled and brought him into a deep long passionate kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey I would like to keep my breakfast today." Phoebe argued.

"Hm sorry phoebe." Paige said.

"Here guys eat up." Phoebe said frowning.

"Hey aren't you eating?" Leo said.

"Nuh I'm going back to bed." Phoebe said through a fake yawn.

Phoebe went up stairs so everyone thought she was really going to bed, opened and closed her bedroom door.

After that she heard the T.V. go on in the lounge.

She crept down the stairs and out the back door dodging every squeak and crunch of the old manor.

As she reached the back door she relaxed nobody had seen her sneak out.

Phoebe walked down the path to the very back of their property, to the tall willow, which shaped a circle with a 2-meter radius.

Under the willow was a circle of rocks inside was ashes from the fire phoebe had lit two nights ago.

Between the fire and the tree was a small mattress.

"It's to crowded in that manor, three couples, the cat and me." Phoebe thought while collecting wood for a fire.

Phoebe dropped the wood next to the fireplace and sat cross-legged on the mattress.

"Ok time to strengthen my new power." Phoebe said closing her eyes.

After a second a stick from the pile lit on fire.

Phoebe quickly opened her eyes and put the lit stick in the fireplace.

"I wonder if my power is strong enough to direct it now?" phoebe said looking sad.

Phoebe put a new stick in the fireplace, pointed her finger at it and blinked causing the whole fireplace to burst into flames.

Phoebe smiled, opened her palm over the flame and started to push the flame down until it was a smoulder.

"YES!" Phoebe said jumping up and down on the mattress.

Then Large Blue and White orbs came in front of her.

Phoebe straightened up and pretended she was meditating.

Leo and Piper formed from the Orbs.

"Phoebe we've been worried sick what are you doing here?" Piper said looking down at Phoebe.

Phoebe opened one eye looked at Piper and Leo, closed her eye again and said, "I am channelling my energy."

"Channelling your energy to do what?" Leo said slightly confused.

"I AM TRYING TO GET MY WISH TO COME TRUE! JUST BECAUSE YOUR LOVE LIFE IS FANTASTIC DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN FORGET YOUR SISTER! AND I DON'T MEAN PAIGE OR PRUE!" Phoebe yelled and it scared Leo and Piper.

"Ok we'll leave you to your channelling. Come on Piper." Leo urged his wife to hold on.

"Fine we'll talk about this later. At the club." Piper turned and held on to Leo as they orbed away.

"We'll talk about this later." Phoebe said in a snooty tone trying to impersonate Piper.

Phoebe got up from her mattress and walked back up to the manor.

She walked through the kitchen and up to her room.

Nobody was home to care anyway.

Phoebe went into her room closed the door collapsed on her bed and cried.

"I am going to go for a shower. Maybe that will calm me down." Phoebe said sitting up and wiping her eyes.

Phoebe gathered up her shower things and went to the bathroom.

Phoebe started to scrub he hair, when she heard banging at the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Phoebe said not looking around.

Nobody answered. They Just kept knocking.

"If You Tell Me Who The Hell You Are I Will Open The Door maybe." Phoebe said looking round the shower curtain.

There was still no answer. The Banging continued until the door had a hole in it.

Phoebe Screamed.


	3. A Sign

Phoebe's Scream rang through the bathroom the hole was getting larger.

The shape of the whole was weird that was what scared her. It was Rectangle.

"Paige! Demon Alert!" Phoebe Yelled at the top of her lunges.

Nobody came the hole continued to get larger and larger.

"What do you want from me? I don't even have any clothes on me!" Phoebe said peering round the shower curtain.

Phoebe reached for a towel and wrapped it around her.

As she pulled the shower curtain back some thing flew at her threw the hole.

"Ahhh." Phoebe screamed getting ready to catch the leather bound object.

"What the Hell." Phoebe said calming down as the object slowed in front of her.

"The Book of shadows?" The Book stopped in front of her and started to turn pages.

"Come on What spell is going to help me?" Phoebe said pulling faces at the book.

The Book slammed shut as if in disgust at phoebes face's and reopened at a ritual.

"What's this for?" Phoebe said reading it.

As if to answer her question the heading shined Gold.

"I know what its for but what is it for?" The heading grew larger and more gold.

"To see a Loved One." Phoebe said, "I'll give it a go at leased."

Phoebe went into her bedroom and got dressed.

"Now lets see it says, "Prepare thy self un-normal" Well the most un-normal thing these days is for me to wear my work out clothes I wore when working out with Cole." Phoebe said as she dressed in her outfit.

After getting dressed Phoebe grabbed the book of shadows and went down to the kitchen to get ingredients she needed.

"Black Soot. Where do we keep that other than the chimney."

Phoebe said opening the cupboard with all the magical Ingredients in it and right in front of her was the black soot.

"Well if you make it that obvious."

Phoebe grabbed the soot and went out to the willow.

"Ok make a circle." Phoebe said turning to the page of the ritual and leaning it against the tree.

Phoebe walked backwards in a circle sprinkling the soot.

"Ok now that's done it says stand inside the circle and command your loved ones spirit to appear. But beware may take several times to get correct answer. That doesn't sound hard."

Phoebe stood up from her crouching position next to the book, walked into the circle, turned to the tree, put her hands up as if supporting the tree and said aloud,

"Cole Turner I Command Your spirit to return to my sight for as long as I wish Blessed Be."

As she finished her sentence the trunk of the tree began to swirl.

Cole formed in the whirling centre.

"Phoebe, What are you doing? How are you doing it?" Cole said looking in to Phoebe's eyes.

"Oh Cole, I weaken by the minute, I must be quick I have two things to say." Phoebe said trying to keep her strength.

"The Quick tell me." Cole said.

"I want you to know I miss you, I want to find you and I Still Love You." Phoebe said Tears and sweat falling down her face.

"I love you to sweet heart." Cole said as the Tree portal Closed and Phoebe fell to the ground.

Sobbing into the ground she quietly said "Cole." And continued to cry.


	4. Busted

As Phoebe cried into the moist dirty she heard her name being called.

"Phhhhhoeeeebeeee!" she heard.

Lifting her head all covered in mud she said a quivering "I'm here"

Paige orbed with Piper and Prue by her sides.

"Oh Baby Girl." Prue said kneeling down beside Phoebe.

Piper moved in front of Phoebe and Paige went to the opposite side of Prue.

Prue and Paige rubbed her back and Piper played with her hair.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked as she rubbed the dirt away from the top of Phoebes face.

"Nothing just felt like a cry." Phoebe said to the mud.

"Well I know what you could use. One of my famous hot chocolates." Paige said

"With a large splash of my baileys." Prue said.

"But first I think you need another shower." Piper said.

"How did … … … oh yeah ha the hole." Phoebe said.

"Yeah what did you do go on a mental rampage or something?" Paige said.

Phoebe rubbed some dirt off her face choosing to ignore Paige's comment.

"Well let's start that little party." Prue said looking at Paige.

"You three orb to the kitchen, I feel like walking." Piper said looking at Prue and Paige.

"Ok meet you there." Paige said as she orbed Prue, Phoebe and her self to the kitchen.

"What have you been doing Phoebe?" Piper said as she read the page the book was open at.

"I think I may have to have a serious talk with my dear Phoebe." Piper said as she wrapped the book up in her jacket.

"No need to embarrass her just yet."

Piper walked back to the house.

As piper walked in the back door Prue pushed a large mug of hot baileys chocolate into her hand.

"Not just yet thanks, I'm going to put my jacket away." Piper said.

Phoebe looked at Pipers jacket. She knew Piper had the Book.

"I'll come with you, I need to get my washing casket." Phoebe said putting her cup down not looking at Pipers eyes.

Piper and Phoebe walked up the stairs in complete silence.

Piper started the conversation as they entered the attic.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? Taking the book out of the house! What if a demon came and attacked?"

"Piper I saw him. After how long? I needed to see him. I didn't even know if it would work."

"But I worry about you, you know that. What if Prue had have found out. You've been casting spells outside in broad daylight and taken the book out of the house." Piper said looking at Phoebe worried as she put the book down.

"I know, I know, you wont tell her will you? Oh Piper please don't tell her." Phoebe said pleading Piper.

"No, I wont I'll help you find Cole. But only because you helped me stay together with Leo." Piper said.

They both walked to each other's bedroom and did what they said they where going to do, so Prue and Paige didn't get suspicious.

They both walked down the stairs smiling.

When they got to the kitchen they saw Four feet lying on the floor.

"Oh No!" Piper gasped.


	5. Entrapment

Cole awoke with a start.

"Why did she do this to me?" Cole said as he wiped his eyes.

Cole wished he could go and see the women he longed for. Every time he closed his eyes the vision of her burnt his eyes. He tried to remember the last time she saw him. He had to leave because they where after him. She cried and begged him to stay. It killed him that she would never be able to see him again.

But the last time he saw her, he could have stayed but the only pleasure he would get from her would be visual and not being able to hold her killed him the most.

Visually he liked her but to close his eyes and feel every muscle move.

Some how he was able to let go of his eyes and place them anywhere he wanted. The last time he saw her she was looking at the scars on her body.

There was one scar she was very particular on; it had been made the day he had left.

It was deep but she wouldn't let Leo heal her. 'It's there for Cole. You can heal it when he comes back.' It never really healed Cole doubted if it ever would with out Leo's help.

He often dreamed of her. What they did. No amount of dreaming would ever satisfy his lust. But this last dream felt real. She spoke back to him. It was a real convocation.

"Hello their Tuff Guy." A voice came in to his thoughts. "What would you like for dessert today?"

"You know Jazet you ask me that everyday. And everyday I give you the same answer." Cole said coolly.

"Not In Your Life!" Cole suddenly yelled scaring the blonde.

"Geez no need to get angry. There is always Ice cream." As she raised her hand a large bowl over flowing with double dare devil chocolate ice cream appeared in her hand.

"Ice cream for two." She giggled.

"Try it for one, Jazet." Cole said looking away from her.

"Why don't you look at me, Cole?" She said seeking out his eyes.

"Because I know what you'll do. I'm no fool Jazet. You need me and I wont give you me!" Cole said staring at the wall.

"Fine have it your way. See you tomorrow." She said as she left the room.

A fine sweat had appeared on Cole's brow.

As he wiped it away he relaxed. "She's gone for another day."

As he walked over to his bed he thought about Phoebe, not knowing how much longer he could with stand the bountiful charms of Jazet.

She had been trying to seduce Cole ever since they captured him.

But with phoebe continuously in his dreams he could just slip past there nets of enchantment.

Cole started to drift off to sleep, only to find that his dreams where what he wanted to become real again.

Phoebe was walking towards him in a beautiful white wedding dress. They where at the bottom of the willow tree they where at in last nights dream.

Cole wished for his dream to come true. As he continued to dream he began to sob.


	6. Sloshed

"Oh no!" Piper gasped.

"Oh yes." Phoebe said smiling at Piper as they walked around the bench to see Prue and Paige lying on the floor.

"There sloshed." Phoebe said at the sight of Prue and Paige rolling around on the floor laughing.

"I'm going to put my washing in." Phoebe said walking around the giggling drunks.

"I think you two have had enough for today." Piper said putting the almost finished baileys back in the fridge.

"Well it was your fault." Prue said " and Phoebes!"

"Yeah you two took to long so we drank yours as well." Paige said pointing at Piper then in Phoebe's general direction.

"Ok I think it is time for water with you two." Piper said pushing glasses of water into there hands.

Prue and Paige sat on the floor and drank their water.

Piper walked into the laundry to find Phoebe had gone.

Piper shook her head, closed the back door and walked down to the willow where she saw Phoebe sitting on the mattress watching the tree.

"Piper he may try to contact me."

"Well I am not going to let you stay out here all night."

"But what if he try's."

"I'm sure he is to busy or tired to even know how to do the tree thing."

Phoebe nodded and looked at Piper with tears filling her eyes.

"There's something else I should tell you Piper."

"What's that?"

"I…" As Phoebe started to talk the tree lit up.

"Cole!" Piper yelled as Phoebe turned around.

"Help! Phoebe! I need you and your sisters to help!"

"Where are you Cole?" Piper asked

"I don't know. I'll try to find out and do this again tomorrow."

"Alright we will see you here tomorrow." As Cole disappeared. Piper turned to phoebe.

"How are we going to break this to Prue?" Phoebe said worried.

"I'll think about that tonight but first lets get some sleep." Piper said grabbing Phoebe's hand and walking back to the house.

As they walked in to the back door they saw that Prue and Paige had moved up to their beds.

Piper and Phoebe walked up to there rooms.

As they walked into their room's phoebe turned to piper and said " Thanks Piper."

"Don't worry, Phoebe, we will get him back."

"Night."

"Night." Phoebe said as she closed her bedroom door.

Phoebe crawled in to bed and fell straight asleep.

Her dreams started to haunt her.

Cole in a jail cell. Being tempted by evil to make the highest powered evil known.

Phoebe started to toss and turn.

Prue awoke and wondered what was wrong.

She put on her dressing gown and walked down to Phoebes bedroom.

"Phoebe are you ok." Prue said with her head around the door.

But Phoebe just continued to toss and turn.

"Paige, Piper come to Phoebes room."

Paige opened her door and yawned "why?"

Piper didn't need an answer she ran to Phoebe's room and beside her bed.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! What's wrong? What do you see?" Piper said as Paige strolled in stretching.

"Do I really need to be here?" Paige asked Prue.

"Don't worry about your bed I am sure Kyle will keep it warm." Prue said.

"Yeah he better." Paige said reaching for the roof.

"Guys I think I should tell you something!" Piper said looking at Prue and Paige then to Phoebe.

"Phoebe has been trying to contact someone and today she succeeded."

"Well done the phone finally connects to the other person. Now can I go to bed?" Paige asked

"Not through the phone Paige! She contacted Cole through …. Well through a tree."

"A tree, Piper, I may have been drunk but you can not talk through a tree." Prue said.

"Prue communicating through trees is not that hard for a charmed one." Piper said looking back to Phoebe.

"Phoebe what do you see? Do you see where Cole is?" Piper asked.

"She can't answer you now she's asleep so we will have to ask her tomorrow." Paige said walking out of Phoebe's room and into hers and Kyle's.

"Sorry Piper but I agree with Sleepy head." Prue said walking back in to her and banes room.

"Don't worry Phoebe I'll stay with you." Piper said as she walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in.


	7. Woke up Alone

Leo, Kyle and Bane awake to find they where alone.

Piper, Prue and Paige had left their beds early.

All three men walked down into the kitchen to find a note written by Phoebe but signed by the girls.

Dear Leo, Bane and Kyle,

We have gone out for some private women time, do not try to find us, we will call later.

Don't wreck the house.

Love you,

Piper, Prue and Paige.

See ya,

Phoebe.

As they finished reading the note the phone rang.

Bane answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bane, is Leo there?" the voice asked.

"Yeah Sure." Bane said and past the phone to Leo.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leo, I think the Girls are in Danger."

"Ok Thanks."

Leo hung up the phone and looked at Bane and Kyle.

"What is going on?" Kyle asked.

"The phone call was to say they think the girls are in Danger."

"Nah, They will be back by tonight." Bane said looking through the cupboard for breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked while reading and re-reading the note.

"They will scream if they need help and we will be able to here them Kyle." Leo reassured him.

"Rub it in why don't you." Bane said.

Just as they started to eat breakfast they heard the elders call.

"Can we bring Bane?" Leo asked the roof.

They heard more calls.

"Lets go." Kyle said grabbing Banes shoulder and orbed up.

Leo grabbed 3 pieces of toast and orbed up behind Kyle and Bane.

As Leo entered Bane and Kyle grabbed a piece of toast each.

"He's told me every thing." Kyle said through a mouth full of toast.

"All right lets go back." Leo said grabbing Banes shoulder and orbing.

They entered the lounge and sat on the chairs.

"So what they want?" Leo asked.

"They aid that the phone call was right but not like they thought. Phoebe is hiding something from all of us." Kyle said.

"Well we can't do anything until we find them and if we do before they call we could be in danger our selves." Bane said.

"We'll have to wait then. If they get into to much trouble I'm sure Paige will orb them all back home." Leo said smiling.


	8. I Found Him

Paige, Prue, Phoebe and Piper had found where Cole was being kept but they had no idea what evil may have been around him.

"I wanna go home now." Paige said holding on to Prue's arm.

"Actually, yeah I second that." Phoebe said backing out of the entrance of the cave.

"Alrighty then we will come back later when we have an idea on what we are facing." Piper said.

"Hey how about Paige orbs in asks Cole the name of the demon, orbs out then orbs us back home?" Prue suggested.

"No way I do not want Paige in danger." Piper argued as she grabbed Paige.

"Now lets orb back to the Manor, orb us to the attic ok Paige." Piper said.

All four sisters joined hands and orbed to the attic.

"Close the door, Phoebe please." Prue said.

Phoebe closed the door quietly while the others grabbed the book and put cushions on the floor in a circle.

"How are we going to find our demon if we don't know who it is?" Paige asked Prue.

"I have no idea but I think Piper does." Prue said.

"I do." Piper said, "Phoebe was able to talk to him before so why not do it again?"

"But not here. I have to be down at the tree." Phoebe said.

Paige huffed and they where down the back by the willow.

"Woah what just happened?" Paige asked.

"Your powers have grown? Why didn't you tell us?" Prue asked.

"I didn't know!" Paige threw her hands up in the air.

"That means all of our powers must be." Piper said looking at her hands.

"Who knows." Phoebe said quickly.

"Ok ready to see Cole again?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Do it." Piper said.

Phoebe looked at the tree and put her hands in the air.

"Cole Turner I command your spirit to return to my sight for as long as I wish, Blessed be." Phoebe said.

Cole appeared.

"Huh. What's…? Phoebe, good, I have been trying for the last 4 hours to contact you." Cole said.

"Cole we know where you are but we need to know who's keeping you there?" Piper asked.

"I don't know who she is?" Cole said.

"What's her name Cole? She should be in the Book of Shadows" Prue said.

"Jazet." Cole said.

"Guys I'm getting weak." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, I love you." Cole said and he started to cry.

Phoebe fell to the ground.

"Not again." Phoebe cried.

Prue and Piper picked Phoebe up and Paige said "Phoebe's Room"

Prue and Piper put her on her bed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Paige asked almost crying.

"It takes a lot for her to do that let alone see Cole." Piper said stroking Phoebe's Hair.

"Come on we'll get Leo and Kyle to check her." Prue said.

"I'll go get them." Paige said.

Paige slid down the Banister.

"Leo, Kyle, Bane. We need you Upstairs now!" Paige yelled.

Leo, Kyle and Bane ran out of the lounge and all four ran up the stairs to Phoebe's room.

"Oh geez I thought it was Prue." Bane said.

"Yeah I thought Piper was in trouble." Leo complained.

"Don't you dare say that Kyle!" Paige said.

"Don't you guys care about anybody else but yourselves." Prue said.

"Oh don't you dare." Piper said as the vase piper was looking at blew up.

"Geez pipes calm down." Paige said.

Prue flicked her fingers and the vase moved into a pile.

"Prue don't get to angry." Bane said.

"Can we please help Phoebe now!" Piper said looking out the window.

Leo walked over to Phoebe put his hand over her heart. Nothing happened.

"What's going on? Why can't you help her?" Prue said.

"She's just exhausted." Leo said, "let her sleep."

"So where did you guys go?" Bane asked.

"No way am I telling you." Prue said and walked off with Piper and Paige. The door slammed behind them.

"We have a lot to make up with them." Leo said.

"Maybe we should watch Phoebe tonight." Bane suggested.

"No. I think this is something the girls have to do. How about we leave them alone. We do what they ask. While where at it we'll try to get back on their good side." Kyle said walking out the door.

As the guys came out they found Prue moving a mattress down the hall.

"We are staying in Phoebe's room." Prue said as she walked past.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" Bane asked.

"That happens to be the mattress from the couch down stairs!" Piper said while ignoring Leo.

"We have everything we need." Paige said looking at Piper and turning her back to Kyle.

"How about we guys go get take out and bring it here while you babes set up." Bane said.

"That's a great idea Bane I wonder why somebody else didn't think of that." Paige said looking at Kyle angrily.

"Did you just call us pigs?" Prue asked ready to throw Bane into the wall.

"Ah must hurry the best take away store will be closing soon." Leo said quickly grabbing bane and Kyle by the shoulders and orbed out.

"What is wrong with her I called her babe?" Bane said stomping his feet.

"Bane isn't there a movie with a pig called babe in it?" Kyle asked.

"Oh shit." Bane said under his breath.

"Great why don't you screw us in the ground even more." Leo said starting to get angry.

"Come on guys lets get the food and get back." Kyle said standing between the fighting males.

The guys went and got seven meals and walked back to the house.

"We are home. We brought food." Kyle said with his head around the door.

"Oh good thank you honey." Paige said with a smile and a kiss.

"Huh, what's going on?" Bane said looking at Leo.

"That would be my doings." Phoebe said walking down the stairs.

"One thing to see a loved one another thing for your sisters to lose theirs for you."

"Thanks Phoebe, we owe you heaps." The guys said in unison.

"You can thank me by not disturbing me for a week after we find our innocent. I could really do with the sleep." Phoebe said.

"And a few other reasons." Kyle whispered to Leo and Bane.

The men laughed as they took the food into the kitchen.

Piper served it up and everybody ate.


	9. Poor Phoebe

The Sun rose on 3 men in lonely beds and 2 coupled entangled sisters. Phoebe had started to cry in her sleep so Piper comforted her and ended up hugging her all night.

Prue and Paige where lonely for there men and a withdrawal from the potion they drank. They ended up back to back hugging their pillows and continuously sighing till they fell asleep.

Leo, Bane and Kyle woke up early and watched there sleeping wives. They went down stairs and made them breakfast in bed. After they made Piper, Prue and Paige breakfast they felt bad.

"We have done it again." Leo said sadly.

"I know I feel so bad." Bane said looking at the floor.

"She is going through a bad time and we continuously make it worse." Kyle said feeling angry with himself.

"Lets all make her breakfast." Bane said.

They made the fourth breakfast and walked up the stairs.

"Good morning lovely." They said to there wives as they entered with only three trays.

Phoebe started to silently cry into her pillow.

"Phoebe we are all really sorry about what we have been doing all this time and not noticing how much it is hurting you." Kyle said.

"Then you must realise you have done it again." Phoebe said in to her pillow.

"No we haven't." Bane said as Leo walked in with her tray of breakfast.

"Oh, Leo, Bane, Kyle Thank You." Phoebe said smiling.

Piper, Prue and Paige smiled. They where so lucky they thought and soon Phoebe will be too.

But then at leased Phoebe has people to help. Cole has nobody but the evil that was trying to seduce him.

After breakfast the boys went to work. Prue, Paige and Phoebe called in sick and Piper sent Leo to P3 with a note saying he was in charge.

Phoebe had been looking through the book while the others moved meetings and cancelled parties.

Piper, Prue and Paige came up to the attic and pulled up a cushion by Phoebe.

"Found anything yet Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Nope would be helpful if we knew what Jazet was." Phoebe said starting from the front of the book again.

"You'll have to read every piece in there." Prue said.

"That will take forever." Paige said.

"Then forever I shall be looking. I'm not letting him go this time." Phoebe said reading the first page.

An hour past and Phoebe was still looking.

"Is anyone hungry I'll go whip up some snacks." Piper said.

"Hey how about while Phoebe looks through the book we see just how strong our powers have grown." Paige suggested.

"Ok lets see just how strong your orbing has got." Prue said as she walked over to Paige.

Prue whispered something to Paige and Paige giggled.

"Ready." Prue said.

Paige nodded.

"3…2…1…"

When Prue finished Piper was back up at the attic.

"Oy what am I doing back up here." Piper said.

"Well done Paige." Prue clapped.

"Put me back down in the kitchen." Piper said.

"Ok." Paige laughed.

Suddenly Piper was gone.

"Oh this could be useful." Paige said as she ran off to her room.

Prue listened carefully.

She heard a door close then a mans voice.

"Hey what the…?" His words caught by something.

Prue laughed.

As she laughed a yellow glow shone around her.

"Woah what are you doing?" Phoebe said when she looked up.


	10. Surprise

Paige and Piper had come back up into the attic to find Prue glowing bright yellow.

"What's going on?" Paige said.

"I don't know she was laughing at you and then she turned bright yellow." Phoebe said.

"Your moving power is controlled by anger this one must be controlled by happiness." Piper said.

"But what is it?" Prue asked from within her yellow glow.

"It's a force field generation." Phoebe said.

"But why yellow it's so not my colour." Prue said.

"You where laughing, that smiley face thing is yellow maybe that's why." Paige said.

"Good one Paige." Piper said.

Phoebe turned the page to find a beautiful picture of a blonde.

"Hey everyone guess what I have found a picture of? A blonde guess her name?" Phoebe said.

"No she couldn't" Piper said.

"Yep it's Jazet." Phoebe showed her sisters.

"Ok lets find out how to kill this bitch." Prue said and her yellow glow left her.

"Ok fire kills her. We'll have to use the poison that's in here." Phoebe said hiding her secret.

"Ok but we should have another plan." Prue said.

"Don't worry I have five." Phoebe said.

Piper, Prue and Paige looked worried at their sister.

"Don't worry I've got it under control" Phoebe said. "Ok meet at the willow in 20 minutes."

All four sisters nodded.

Phoebe went and had a shower and thought about the possibilities for her and Cole in the future.

Maybe Marriage and kids.

Maybe there will be no future for him, maybe his future has past him.

Phoebe finished and got dresses and walked down to the willows Piper, Prue and Paige where already there.

"Ok lets get going." Prue said clapping her hands.

"Alright." Phoebe said drawing in a deep breath.

She put her arms up.

"I command that we four be near my one."

A swirl appeared in the centre of the tree.

Piper, Prue, Paige and Phoebe entered the spiral.

They exited the face of the cliff.

"Ok ready everyone?" Piper asked.

"If your not, to bad." Phoebe said walking into that cave.

"Phoebe wait" Piper said as she ran into the cave entrance.

Prue and Paige looked at each other and looked at the cave.


	11. East to the sea, West to the Land!

"1" Prue said.

"2" Paige said.

"3" Phoebe and Piper said together.

Prue and Paige ran in after there sisters.

"Ok this way" Phoebe said leading the pack of sisters.

"There he is!" Prue whispered.

Phoebe felt her knees grow weak.

"We don't have time for that Phoebe" Piper said holding her up.

Prue threw a stone at him.

"Prue." Phoebe said.

"What? Don't you want him to see us." Prue said.

"Can't you just move his head." Paige suggested.

Prue shook her head.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"I don't wanna throw him into a wall." Prue said.

"JUST DO IT!" Phoebe said harshly.

Prue concentrated hard.

His Head started to turn.

But Prue had stopped.

His head stopped and looked at the door.

Jazet walked through the door.

"Ok Piper can you freeze Jazet?" Prue asked.

"No." Piper said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"I have been trying ever since she came in I don't know why." Piper said.

"Throw the potion, Paige." Prue said.

Paige threw the potion but it didn't work.

Paige, Piper and Prue stood with their mouths open.

"Fine I'll do it my self." Phoebe said.

"But how?" Prue asked.

Phoebe didn't listen she sat cross-legged and visualised Jazet.

"What are you doing." Piper said.

Phoebe scrunched up her eyes.

"Woah did she do that?" Paige said looking at the circle of flames.

Phoebe opened her eyes, stood up and walked out from her hiding spot.

Cole looked at her and looked worried.

"What is he doing!" Cole exclaimed to Piper, Prue and Paige.

They all shrugged. They watched Phoebe.

She walked over to the flames look straight into the scared eyes of Jazet.

Phoebe stared at Jazet and chanted.

"East to the sea,

West to the land!

Death to the Bitch,

Who stole my Man!"

The flames around Jazet moved in an inch every time Phoebe said the spell.

When the circle danced around her feet Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled and repeated the chant.

Jazet's screams of pain drew the sisters out.

Prue made the door fly open and Cole ran to the side of his loved one.

All four sisters watched Jazet Burn to ashes.

"What about the flame?" Paige asked.

Phoebe put up her hands and the flames flew to her hands.

While in her hands it flicked and died.

Phoebe's legs started to shake.

Cole picked her up and walked out to the cliff face.

Piper looked at a rock above the cave and it fell down closing the hole.

"Paige." Piper said.

"I'm all over it." Paige said as the scenery fell away and Phoebe's room grew around them.

"Ok lets leave them to get so rest." Prue said ushering Piper and Paige out to the corridor.

Piper ran down stairs to the kitchen Prue and Paige followed.

Piper opened the vent and the three sisters listened to what Phoebe and Cole where saying.

"Oh Phoebe how I have longed to hold you." Cole said.

But there was no answer.

"There is so much I want to tell you" Cole said.

But still no answer.

"Phoebe, I love you." Cole said

"What are you three little piggy's doing?" a voice said behind the sisters.

All three sisters turned and smiled.


	12. Back at Home

"We thought we would see how you two where going." Paige said smiling.

Phoebe shook her head, went to the draw and got some sticky tape. She walked over to the vent and sticky taped it shut.

"No fair!" Prue exclaimed.

Phoebe brushed her hands together, snooted her sisters and walked off to be back together with her man.

She opened the door and Cole was pissing himself laughing.

"Oh how I missed you?" Phoebe said with her hands on her hips.

"I know, it would have been very lonely to have started what we're going to do alone." Cole said pulling back the doona.

Phoebe dropped her clothes and jumped into bed.

"Phoebe I did miss you and this." Cole said holding her close.

"Don't you ever leave me again." Phoebe said pressing against him.

Cole kissed her deeply to show his approval of her last comment.

Phoebe moved under him.

Cole got the hint and didn't waste any time.

Phoebe was soon out of breath but did not let him stop.

Cole began to sweat but he knew that the show of his love was pleasing her.

Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled.

Cole finished and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you!" Cole and Phoebe said together.


	13. Cheers!

Phoebe was walking down the path in the back yard.

Looking deeply into the eyes of her loved one.

Prue, Piper and Paige watched Phoebe so did Bane, Leo and Kyle. She was so beautiful.

Cole could not believe that he would soon be bound to the most beautiful women in the world.

A Priest walked around from the back of the willow.

"I, Cole Turner, take you, Phoebe Halliwell, to be my lawfully wedded wife, through everything we may go through and all we have been through. You are mine and I am yours." Cole said as a tear formed in his eye.

"I, Phoebe Halliwell, take you, Cole Turner to be my lawfully wedded husband, Through everything we may go through and all we have been through. You are mine and I am yours."

Cole placed a ring half way on Phoebe's finger.

"I seal this marriage with a ring placed on with a kiss." Cole said then kissed her and pushed the ring on her finger.

"I seal this marriage with a ring placed on with a kiss." Phoebe said then kissed him and pushed the ring on his finger.

Cole and Phoebe turned and walked to the other side of the willow where a picnic party had been set up.

Prue turned on the music and everyone started to dance.

"Till death do us part." Cole said raising his glass of champagne.

"Even longer than that." Phoebe smiled and clinked glasses with her new husband and all sisters and brothers-in-laws.

The End

(if you liked this story look out for my others)


End file.
